


What If...? - No. 7 - Let's End This

by ImperfectOrphanage



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperfectOrphanage/pseuds/ImperfectOrphanage
Summary: Neku wanted a gun.





	

 

Neku wanted a gun.

He hadn’t needed a gun up until now. His father was often away on business and Neku had never had the thought to ask him about it. Of course, being in Shibuya, there wasn’t a lot of need for one unless it was for protection. Neku figured if someone broke into his apartment they wouldn’t steal anything. There really wasn’t anything of value to take.

Neku needed a gun.

It wouldn’t be hard to get one. He knew people who actively talked about them in school. Guns were like drugs and bootleg DVDs, and they were all sold for a price. Neku didn’t need anything fancy. It needed to be small enough to conceal, but large enough to take care of business. He’d been saving up for months and finally he was ready to make a deal with the devil.

Neku bought a gun.

He didn’t expect it to be so heavy. It hung in his hands with more than physical weight, and the barrel was cold against his skin. He learned how to load it. He didn’t need to learn how to aim it. What he needed it for didn’t involve practice.

Neku loaded the gun.

It was dark outside and the lights in the apartment were off. He had made sure to disconnect anything dangerous and he cleared the cabinets and fridge in case it took a while for him to be found. Worried about the mess, he lay down blankets and towels on the short balcony and taped up plastic bags on the glass doors. His bedroom was neat and he had made sure to leave notes for everyone to explain how it wasn’t their fault. There wasn’t anything they could do and he wasn’t unhappy, he was just in need of someone he hadn’t seen in several months and it ached in his heart. He begged them to forgive him for what he was going to do.

Neku tasted the gun.

It was bitter and metallic, and it burned his tongue. He pulled it out. He pressed the barrel to his chin at an angle he was sure would work. There’d been stories he’d seen online about people who did it wrong and they were left paralyzed and suffering a myriad of problems. He would make it work.

Neku cocked the gun.

He swallowed once. He closed his eyes. It wouldn’t hurt, right? It would be fast and he’d read maybe there would be three seconds of pain. He could take it. He’d taken worse.

Neku shot the gun.

It was an odd feeling. The bullet tore through his chin and tongue, slicing it’s way up through Neku’s sinuses before cutting into his brain and cutting off his ability to think. It went dark, and Neku barely registered what had happened as he stood on the balcony, confused.

Neku dropped the gun.

He looked at his hands. He looked at the body below. His form was shifting between solid and light, and he stepped to the edge of the balcony to look out over the city. Below were hundreds of glittering lamps and signs. He held his arms out to the heavens and felt the heaviness of life slip away from him. Behind him, he could hear the gentle fall of steps and the fluttering of wings.

“Hello, Neku.”

Neku didn’t need a gun. Not anymore.


End file.
